Noodles Basket
by Evil Pineapple
Summary: What happens when Itachi steals a secret scroll, turning himself and thirteen others into the cursed Juunishi? Awkward situations and bad guys... what could be more fun! NaruFuruba crossover. SasuNaru, KakaIru.
1. The Not So Evil Plan

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Fruits Basket. We are just two girls, with one crazy idea. 

_A/N: Hi there, and welcome to the Wonderful World of Mir's and Suus' Crazy Imagination! Also known as 'Noodles Basket'!_

_We hope you enjoy the first chapter, and we also hope that you will review! -pokes the little review button-_

_Note: This fic will not exactly be like Fruits Basket. Some things will change to make it more 'believable', and this fic is not exactly like Naruto either. Some things will change as well! (obviously) _

_WARNING: This fic will contain slash. If you don't know what that means: BoyxBoy romance. If you don't like it, run away! Unless you don't like it and don't mind it either, of course xD I don't think there will be any hardcore smexing in this story anyway, so it doesn't really matter. _

_A little explanation as to where and in which time the story takes place: Sasuke never went to Orochimaru but trained with Kakashi instead. Naruto still went away with Jiraiya and Sakura had also decided to be Tsunade's apprentice. There will be no Sai, or anything like that. If we did that it would be too troublesome for us -shrugs- They are sixteen here xD_

**Chapter 1- The Not So Evil Plan**

-----

_A long time ago, God called all of the animals and invited them to a banquet. This banquet was to select twelve animals to represent the twelve calendar years. The Cat heard about this and told his best friend the Rat that they should go together. When the day finally arrived, the Cat decided to take a nap and asked the Rat to wake him up when it was time. _

_"No problem," said the Rat. "I will wake you up." But when the time came he left without waking the poor Cat. You see, the Rat was afraid that he did not have a chance to be one of the Twelve Zodiacs, after all, he was the smallest of the animals. And therefore he did not wake his friend._

_All the other animals walked together in a long line towards the banquet. The Rat had also tricked the Ox into giving him a ride, so he was the first one to arrive, after that came the Ox, then the Tiger, the Rabbit, the Dragon. Then came the Snake, the Horse and the Sheep. Next came the Monkey, the Rooster, the Dog and last came the Pig. All of them had a wonderful time, except for the Cat, who was sleeping and dreaming about the banquet he could never attend._

-----

A dark haired man was sprinting through the forest. He wasn't exactly paying any attention if there were people near- merely because he knew he could handle anybody he would meet and who would try and stop him. He didn't want to fight right now though, he was on a mission and needed to do this fast, so there was no need to make his presence known by killing others.

The sun was burning brightly and without a cool breeze, it was quite hard to keep up the speed he was running with, but nothing was too hard for Uchiha Itachi. The air was so dry and warm, that he was sweating heavily as he jumped from tree to tree, occasionally glancing backwards to see if he wasn't being followed. He wasn't really worried about it either.

Now slowing down, he silently walked up to a building hidden in the middle of the forest, tall trees surrounding it. It was an old one and had probably been a station during the war as it was the perfect place to store weapons, food and other items necessary for battle. The building was secluded and could not easily been found, unless you knew the exact location. But that wasn't what the building was used for now- oh no, not at all.

The truth was, it contained a secret and ancient scroll. It had been stored inside for over a decade, or so he had heard from an old… colleague.

Itachi had only known about it thanks to pure luck- when Orochimaru was still in Akatsuki, he had talked about it to one of his followers. The black haired boy had only overheard it of course, without Orochimaru knowing it. Not that Itachi usually really listened to the pathetic worm, but this captured some of his interest. So therefore, the young man had decided to gather some information about it until he finally found the location of said scroll and could steal it for himself. It was a dirty trick, but that didn't really matter to him- after all, he only was a pathetic, little snake.

He figured that this little scroll would benefit him greatly. And he could also have a little fun.

Not that he was someone to be quickly amused. Actually, he didn't like a lot of things- but there was one thing he did like. And that was the pleasure of making other people's lives miserable. Not that he was a sadist of course… well ok, he was, but let's not get into _that_.

He was observing the area around the building and was able to conclude that whoever had put the scroll inside of here, was an idiot. The bloody thing was dangerous for crying out loud and they hadn't even put up any guards! At least, he couldn't sense any chakra at all and there was no one in sight, so all there was left were booby traps. And the scroll itself wasn't very dangerous, but when one used it, it could be.

Then again, it probably wasn't under heavy security because only few people knew about it. And besides, who'd want to have something like that? It wasn't exactly something _really _threatening. And why, might you wonder, would Uchiha Itachi be after it when it isn't even that dangerous? Well, that answer would be very easy.

The guy can make even a pillow dangerous.

So, with the ancient, secret and forbidden scroll he wanted to obtain, he would finally be able to capture the target they had been wanting for ages. At least, it was very likely that this would succeed. But let's get back to where we left off now, shall we?

Itachi, being an evil mastermind and all, easily avoided all the traps that had been set and casually walked up to the building, resisting the urge to yawn. It wasn't too long until he held the scroll in his hand, smirking slightly as he was rushing through the hot forest once again. All he needed to find now, was a cool place to perform the ritual and to start the fun.

After a couple of minutes searching, he stumbled upon a small river. The place was a bit cooler than the rest of the forest and it was secluded enough. The tall trees surrounding the little river gave a lot of shade, so he could finally cool down a bit and rest up. And the chances of people finding this particular spot were very slim indeed.

Not that he was scared of getting caught or anything, he just didn't like the trouble.

After reading the scroll very thoroughly, he decided it was time to begin. It wasn't particularly hard, but it needed to be done precisely as it said- or it could go horribly wrong. And that would spoil it all. Besides that, it was also rather dangerous to him, should he miss anything important.

First, he needed to write down fourteen names with his own blood while imagining their faces- or else it wouldn't work. It didn't matter if they were female or male, but it did matter _where _on the scroll he had to write them. For instance, his own name needed to be at the top- well, actually that one only _really _mattered, along with two other particular names. The rest he didn't really care about.

Like I said before, Itachi had done some research. But not only did he found out where it was, but also what he needed to have in order to perform the 'spell'. When he found out he needed to have thirteen other names, he decided to spy on the villagers of Konoha and, besides the two other names he definitely needed to have, he found several others as well, since it wasn't enough to only have them- he also needed to know what their faces looked like.

He took the one kunai he had taken with him and made a cut in the palm of his left hand, blood dripping out of it immediately. He held his left hand above the scroll and wrote down the first name with his right index finger, with the blood that was pouring out of the palm of his other hand.

_'Uchiha Itachi'_

He looked at his messy handwriting and was slightly stunned by the way his blood dried up so fast. It turned an even darker shade as it dried up and began to look as though it was simply red ink. He started to write down the second name, while picturing the face of that person inside his mind, which wasn't a very hard thing to do, since it was a person he knew very well.

_'Uchiha Sasuke'_

Yes, a little fun with his little brother couldn't hurt one bit. Besides, this was also Sasuke's chance to fight with him again, to show Itachi what he had learned from two years worth of training. The young, black haired man started to feel as if he was signing some sort of contract- and it probably was.

He pictured another face inside his mind, and started to write down the third name.

------

He looked at the scroll and allowed himself to smile slightly. Yes, it would be a lot of fun. His own blood had dried up long ago and all that was left was perform a few difficult hand seals. He also needed to transfer some chakra into the scroll so it would be activated.

Performing the seals perfectly, the names started to glow bright red, indicating that everything was working so far. As the finishing touch, Itachi transferred some of his chakra to the little scroll and felt it working already. He felt like a _God._

_Let the fun begin_

------

"Where _is _he?" A young, pink haired girl asked. "We've been waiting for him for two whole hours. This is driving me mad!"

"It's too late for that," a young, energetic and blond haired boy with whisker marks on his cheeks replied cheerfully, even though he was looking rather bored. For that tiny remark, he gained a punch on his head. "Ow! Sakura-chan! What was that for?" He whined. The girl, Sakura, looked pleased with herself when she saw she had smacked him good.

"Well, Naruto-kun," she started sweetly, while glancing towards another boy who was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, waiting patiently for his teacher. He didn't look at all interested in their argument and wanted to stay out of it as much as possible. "First of all, you were irritating me. Secondly, you are irritating Sasuke-kun as well," she smiled sweetly at Sasuke, who had looked up at them when hearing his own name. For a moment, he had been scared he was involved. And that meant getting stupid insults from Naruto. And that meant - oh well, you get the idea. "Thirdly, you were irritating me."

"You already said that," Naruto pointed out, while rubbing the new bump on his head. "And I don't understand where that idiot is. I mean, this is our first training session in three years and he's _late_!"

"That doesn't really matter to him," said Sasuke, walking up to them with his hands in his pockets. "Remember the first time we met him? He was late for that too. But no need to complain anymore- he's here." Sasuke looked up at the tree the silver haired Jounin was sitting in, waving at his students cheerfully.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled together, pointing at him accusingly. One of the few times they agreed with one another was when their teacher was late once again and that was nearly every day.

"Well, I can explain," Kakashi said, jumping out of the tree and landing on his feet perfectly. "You see I-" But before he could even finish his sentence, Naruto interrupted him.

"Let me guess," he started, crossing his arms. "The Hokage suddenly called you because she was being attacked by a bunch of male tigers who mistook her for a ball of yarn," Kakashi shook his head at this and was about to tell them the real story, before Sakura started to talk as well.

"Or you were lost in your own hometown, apartment, street or convenience store while looking for a glass of milk," she said, raising her index finger, while looking thoughtfully at her sensei. Kakashi shook his head again, though he was chuckling to himself at their strong imagination.

"You overslept, didn't you?" Sasuke said simply, raising an eyebrow. Kakashi smiled happily at the young boy.

"Yup, that's the one," he replied happily, which earned him a glare from Sakura and a scowl from Naruto. "Well, are you guys ready for today's training? I'd like to know what you guys learned over the past three years," he nodded at Sakura and Naruto, who grinned happily as they found out it was their time to show him how much stronger they had become. He finally started to sound a bit more serious. "So," he took out two bells from his pocket. "I'm going to give one of these bells to Sasuke and one I will keep to myself. You'll have until tomorrow to steal them from us, good luck!"

Time passed by rather quickly. Afternoon turned into evening, evening turned into night. All was dark and peaceful, with the exception of four ninja's who were hiding from each other, patiently waiting and scheming a plan.

Sasuke was close to where Kakashi was hiding and could easily sense the chakra of the other two. They were near, but also hid themselves behind bushes and were together, obviously. It wouldn't be easy to fight them off- last he heard, Naruto had grown very strong, just like Sakura. It would be a problem, but he also had Kakashi on his side, so they would probably win.

Besides, that idiot of a Naruto couldn't possibly have grown even stronger than he had.

"Sasuke, look out!" Kakashi barely managed to say, to warn him. With lightning reflexes, Sasuke blocked Naruto's sudden attack and jumped away from him… right into the arms of Sakura, who was standing not too far from them, waiting for Sasuke to get out to ambush him.

What happened next was hard to comprehend if you would've seen it with your own eyes- first of all, there was a loud 'poof' when Sasuke bumped into the pink haired girl and grey smoke surrounded the pair of them. Naruto saw this and thought Sasuke was attacking Sakura, therefore he jumped right where the smoke was. Instead of jumping on top of Sasuke though, he felt he had jumped right on top of his partner.

Sakura, who didn't know what was going on right now, heard another 'poof' and this time orange smoke appeared. She started to lose her balance after the sudden impact.

Kakashi saw it all happening- well, he _thought _he saw it all happening. In his eyes, Naruto and Sakura were still attacking his partner and were winning. Therefore, he decided it was time to interfere, so jumped inside the smoke, not seeing where he went but merely followed Sasuke's chakra. Of course, it led him straight to the young girl and he bumped into her. Another 'poof' was heard and black smoke appeared.

By this time Sakura had fallen to the ground, since Kakashi had given her that final push to completely lose her balance. When she hit the ground, she felt something sitting on her- well, she actually felt _three _things sitting on top of her. Finally regaining some of her senses, she looked at them and saw that they were actually a black dog, an orange cat and a grey rat. She rubbed her head a bit and was about to look around for the others- maybe they were fighting somewhere else? She could sense their chakra nearby, so they couldn't have gone far. Besides, it was dark after all, so it was harder to spot them if they were fighting at a high speed. She pushed the dog away, as he weighed the most and was hurting her a bit, but before she could get the cat off of her, it did something strange. Or at least, it said something strange.

"Ugh, I feel sick," the cat said. Wait, it _said? _ Sakura shook her head- that couldn't be possible. Looking at it, she just figured she had fallen on her head and that she was imagining things. Cats couldn't talk.

"Hey kitty," she said sweetly. "You can't talk, can you? No, you're just a cute, little kitty and-" She was about to pet him before the cat turned to her, as if he understood her.

"Who are you calling a kitty?" He said, while narrowing his yellow eyes.

"My head hurts," the dog whined. "I think I'm coming down with something."

"Same here," said the rat coolly, still resting on something soft he couldn't identify. He didn't bother to look up though as he was nauseous from being hurled up into the air.

And at that moment, Sakura yelled her lungs out. They probably could hear her at Ichiraku's.

---------

_A/N: Well, there it is folks! Hope you enjoyed reading! XD and press the little review button on your way out! –grins-_


	2. About Naked Guys and Secret Scrolls

_Disclaimer: Ok, do we really have to say this? … Fine, Naruto or Fruits Basket is not ours. Though it is a bit pointless to say it, since we wouldn't be writing fanfiction about them if it really was through. So nyah. _

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, people! Well, this chapter is mostly talking and explaining what's going on… but the plot thickens (you: -gasp- ) 

Things we won't be doing: 

We won't be doing any of those… silly Mpreg-stories xD sorry, we just don't like it o.o 

Maa…we won't be putting in random Japanese words. We know them, but we won't put them in- I usually find them rather annoying when reading. Honourifics are different though, I think that they are more necessary than for instance: 'Ah, gomen nasai, Naruto", like that. 

No Mary Sues. There may be some other characters, but they won't be playing a significant part or anything like that… at least, not parts where they get together with a main character or anything like that O.o… 

There will be no other gay couples than SasuNaru and KakaIru. Mir and I both are crazy fangirls when it comes to SasuNaru and KakaIru (she likes S/N, I like K/I xD), so we decided to put these in. However, we won't do any other gay couples, as… well, we just can't imagine every guy in Konoha being gay xD 

  
We hope you'll enjoy the new chapter!

**Chapter 2- About Naked Guys and Secret Scrolls**

"What are you looking at, idiot?" the rat asked, looking bored. He had already realised the fact that they had turned into animals, but knew he couldn't do anything about it- he didn't need to panic. It was better to just stay calm and figure a way to change back to their original forms.

Naruto had been staring at the rat sitting on Sakura, before the voice interrupted him. It seemed to come from behind the small animal, so he looked behind it, next to it, and even under it, but there was nothing. Only the tiny rat.

"I'm here, idiot."

This time, it really seemed to come out of the rat, but…

"Oh, no! You nasty rat! You ate Sasuke, didn't you? Oh well. I don't care. It was just Sasuke anyway," Naruto stated, though he couldn't deny noticing something strangely familiar about the rat- especially the expression on its face. It looked as bored and cool as Sasuke's. It really made him hate the tiny animal even more.

"It _is_ me, you idiot! Sasuke. You know?"

A complete silence fell on the area as Naruto tried to comprehend the fact that it was Sasuke, before bursting into complete laughter.

"Hahahaha! You really… HAHAHA, Sakura-chan, do you see how he's looking? Saku- SAKURA!"

Sakura had just fainted. And then, when Naruto wanted to grab her and shake her head, he noticed he had paws instead of hands. And he had a tail. And _real _whiskers.

Again a scream could be heard at Ichiruka's.

"Naruto, calm down for a bit," the black dog said calmly. "No need to panic, we don't want you passing out as well." At that moment, they heard Sakura moaning softly as she was regaining her consciousness, still slightly dizzy from fainting a few moments before. Naruto jumped from her body and eyed the dog with great suspicion.

"And you are…" he said, questioning him. The dog rolled its one bright, blue eye and the other red one. Naruto thought the eyes looked familiar and the scar it had by its eye as well. Well, as you all know, Naruto wasn't the brightest person around. "Oh, oh, I know!" He said happily. "You're Kakashi-sensei, right?"

"Kakashi-sensei, what the hell is going on?" Sasuke said, starting to feel a little agitated. He decided to simply ignore Naruto's stupid comments and focus on what had happened to them. He looked at Sakura, who had been starting to stare at the strange animals and it looked as though she was about to start poking them to see if they were real. She was really trying to comprehend what was going on and she started to put two and two together- one, there were now three animals instead of her two team mates and sensei. Two, they could talk. Three, they addressed each other with very familiar names. _But that can't be, _she thought to herself, looking rather worried at the others.

"W-what's going on?" She finally managed to ask, turning to the black dog who obviously was her sensei.

Well, as you might have guessed- Kakashi had already started to think about what could have caused this. Then he was distracted by a rather interesting looking, and smelling, tree that stood not too far away from him. Resisting the urge to go there and… err… do his business, he instead focused on what was happening. For one, they had all turned into animals (oh yes, you definitely can see that he's a genius). Secondly, it had all started when they bumped into each other- no, when they bumped into _Sakura. _

He looked at Naruto and Sasuke- a cat and a rat, now fighting each other because Sasuke had called the other bo- err, cat, an idiot once again. He himself became a dog. _Three animals of the Zodiac, but… that can't be and yet it all seems like-_

His thoughts were interrupted as they changed back to their original forms.

"Ah, finally we're back to normal!" Naruto said happily as he saw that he had hands again, instead of paws and stretched. However, he didn't see the look of utter terror Sakura had on her face (though I have to add that she kept staring at Sasuke)- they were completely naked. Well, except for Kakashi who had immediately put his mask back on the moment they changed back. But that was the only thing he was wearing. "Uh-oh," Naruto said. "Sasuke, I know it will be difficult, but don't watch me! I'm going to put my clothes on," he said, while covering his…manhood with his hands. Sasuke scowled at the other, while quickly pulling on his boxers and his pants so he could get rid of the dangerous look Sakura wore- the look of someone who was about to jump him.

"Shut up, idiot! Do you really think I want to see you naked?" He said, irritated, before turning away from the blonde boy, who was now sticking his tongue out. But Kakashi's keen eye caught something that he hadn't expected and grinned at himself- Sasuke was actually blushing slightly at the comment.

After everybody had dressed themselves, they decided that it was time to pay the Hokage a little visit- though Kakashi felt rather concerned. Well, he could only speculate as to what was going on, but he practically had all the evidence.

-----

"I swear, Hokage-sama! I- I mean, they j-just… They vanished, and like, suddenly, three animals appeared!"

"So, Sakura… You said that you fell, right? Before they vanished?"

"Yes."

"Could it be… You fell too hard on your head?"

"Tsunade-sama, are you insinuating that I'm imagining things?"

"...Yes." The three males watched amusedly as Sakura heatedly argued with her tutor, not bothering to interfere. Not even to tell the Hokage that Sakura was actually right. When Sakura continued, Tsunade interrupted her to ask their opinion. The boys looked at each other before Naruto sighed and uncrossed his arms.

"Tsunade-baba, she's right, you know," he said, raising his index finger thoughtfully. Sasuke didn't even seem interested in the whole conversation- so far, all they had talked about was the story about how they had changed into animals and when it all began. It was obvious that it was because they had bumped into Sakura, but it wasn't because they had touched her. Kakashi had felt her head to see if she had fallen hard when she fainted and he, when he did so, hadn't changed into an animal- so it must've been merely because of the impact. The pink haired girl nodded in relief.

"Well, then. I guess I have to believe you guys," the Godaime said, eyeing them thoughtfully and also with great curiosity. "Would you please leave Kakashi-sensei and I alone for a bit- I need to talk to him." The three nodded, though they were quite annoyed because of the fact they couldn't hear what she had to say.

"Any thoughts on this?" The Hokage asked finally, after the others had left. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, well, I only have one theory," he said, looking rather serious. "I don't know if you've ever heard of the secret Juunishi-scroll?" Tsunade shook her head silently. "Well, it's a forbidden one, as you might have guessed. If one has it, he can place a curse on thirteen others and himself-"

"Why would someone want to place a curse on himself?" Tsunade interrupted him immediately.

"I'm getting to that," Kakashi said cheerfully, before continuing, "In order for the scroll to work, one must write the names of fourteen humans in his own blood- he may write his own name on it as well, but it isn't a requirement. Names are not enough, however, he must also picture their faces in order for it to work. That's not the complicated part though- the handseals are very hard to perform, or so I've heard. Not many can perform it, so I can only guess that the person, if they have used the scroll, is a very talented ninja."

"Yes, but what does it _do_?" She asked him- how the hell did this guy know about it, when she didn't? "And how the hell do you know about this forbidden scroll when I don't know about it?" She said.

"The fourth told me about it once," he replied. "Anyway, you know that old story, right? Of the twelve Zodiacs and the Cat?" Tsunade nodded slowly, seeing where he was going to. "Okay, well, when one writes down the names on the scroll, those people will turn into one of the twelve Juunishi or the Cat, but only when he or she is hugged by the opposite sex," he continued.

"Wait- you three were hugging Sakura at the same time?" Tsunade said suspiciously, which silenced Kakashi for a moment.

"Th-that's besides the point, Hokage-sama," he said, coughing slightly and wanting to get back to the point of their conversation.

"Okay, so what about the fourteenth name then- you said that there were fourteen names needed," Tsunade questioned him.

"Yes. As you know, the animals in the story have a special bond with God. So, the first name that should be written on the scroll would be the one who would be the 'God' of the cursed people." Tsunade was silent for a moment. Perhaps it was because she was in shock that such a scroll even _existed._

"So you are saying, that you guys are now connected with the person who cursed you?" She inquired, looking rather amazed.

"Yes, that's a good way to put it," Kakashi replied. "The fourth also told me that the people who are cursed, slowly start to long for their 'God' and they need to see him- eventually they will turn into his servants and they would have to remain by his side forever, or else they will always be restless and long for him. It's a slow process, but nonetheless very dangerous to the ones that are cursed."

"But what about Sakura, she didn't turn into an animal when she was hugged by you?" Kakashi shrugged.

"Nope, she remained a human. Besides that, the people who are cursed can hug each other freely, even if they are a man or woman," Kakashi ran a hand through is silver hair, while Tsunade looked frustrated at this news. All the evidence was there- the changing, the animals in which they changed… so it must be that someone had cursed them. Now the only question that remained unanswered was; _who _did it?

As though he had heard her thinking, Kakashi said, "We can only guess who did it and it should be hard to figure out- seeing the person can do it from far away. We have several clues though- for one, the person responsible is an excellent ninja, dare I say, even better than I am?" Tsunade snorted slightly at his comment. "The man or woman knows his or her way around Konoha and also knows the inhabitants- because you must know the names and faces of the people you curse. I suggest you look into the files of all the S-ranked criminals first, preferably the ones that came from Konoha-village." Tsunade nodded in agreement- the first name that had popped into her head was Orochimaru's. _Sadistic bastard, _she thought to herself. It would be just like him to do a stunt like this. "I don't think it's Orochimaru-" Tsunade blinked "- After all, he can't use his hands to perform seals and, even though Kabuto is a good ninja, excellent even, I don't think he could do such complicated ones. No, it must be someone even more skilful than him," he finally concluded. Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"And what do we do in the meantime?" Kakashi scratched his head thoughtfully. They first needed information, but until that time they couldn't really do anything about it.

"I don't know if it's true, because the fourth wasn't sure about it either," Kakashi started. "But he said that whenever people change too often, the curse becomes stronger and the longing to be with 'God' would be unbearable even faster. And, considering the fact that Sasuke has to put up with girls chasing him all day, it wouldn't look too good for him," Kakashi paused briefly. "And there are, of course, the chances that we bump into someone on the street and change. Those chances are very high- and that wouldn't be good. Besides that, we would also freak people out. I don't think they like the idea of someone turning into an animal- I mean, you know how they respond whenever Naruto is around." Tsunade gritted her teeth- the man was absolutely right, but how was she supposed to solve this? "And we also need to find the rest who have been cursed- I suggest we try looking for them in Konoha or perhaps wait for them to change and to report it? It shouldn't be too long…" Kakashi said doubtfully.

"Yes, we should wait for that to happen. In the mean time, I think you, Sasuke and Naruto should stay out of the village for now. We can't take the risk that you guys change, so it will have to be this way. There's an old house not very far from the northern gate- I think it would be best if you and your students reside there for now. Just train for now and don't leave for any missions, unless they're D-ranked and nearby. I want to keep you updated about the situation," she said.

-----

_In the meantime… _

"You know, Sasuke-kun, you looked cute as a rat," Sakura giggled, trying to catch the black-haired boy's attention yet again. Sasuke merely grunted in reply- he didn't like being called 'cute'.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto jumped up immediately. He wanted some attention as well- after all, cats were cute too, right? "What about me? Huh? Didn't you think I looked hugable as a cat?"

"Moron!" She yelled and punched him on the head. "No, I didn't think you were cute," she then said firmly, swooning as Sasuke looked at her with dark eyes. She didn't see, however, that he was looking rather annoyed. Or perhaps she didn't want to see it.

"You," he started, walking towards Sakura, who was waiting anxiously for him to… do whatever he was going to do. It didn't really matter to her- he was standing so close now, she could feel the warmth radiating from his body and hear his steady breath and could see his black eyes gazing down at her. "Stop hitting him, it's annoying," he then said, looking rather disgusted with her. He turned away, leaving a confused and slightly hurt girl behind him. Before she could even say anything, the door to the Hokage's office opened and their sensei walked out, looking rather worried.

"Yo," he said, raising the usual two fingers as a greeting, before explaining the whole story about the scroll to them. Yes, it was best to simply tell them- they needed to know what was going on or else they would just run into trouble. And when he said 'they' he meant a certain blonde boy- it would be so much like Naruto to just go ahead and hug a girl randomly just to change. And Kakashi couldn't have that.

Sasuke on the other hand, didn't like physical contact that much, so Kakashi wasn't too worried about him…Well, he wasn't too worried about _him, _but he was more concerned about those horrid girls. But still, he _was _the Rat and therefore a very special case. He didn't know how fast the process of turning into the little slave of 'God' would go with him.

It had been known that the Rat obviously had some special connection with God in the story, because he had arrived first on the banquet- that's why the chances were that Sasuke would turn around faster than anyone else- even if he didn't hug anyone.

Naruto was obviously the cat- the outcast, if you will. Yes, it was rather sad, especially after seeing the look on the young boy's face as he told them the story of the twelve animals- again he was beaten by Sasuke with something. It was rather hard to watch.

"-So, Tsunade-sama has decided to put us into an old house not too far from the village. We can't risk running into some girl," Kakashi finally said, grinning as he saw the small blush on Sasuke's cheeks- he was obviously thinking about those rabid girls that were all too glad to have some physical contact with Prince Sasuke.

"_What?" _ Naruto groaned, looking frustrated. He wasn't keen on giving up his comfortable apartment that easily. "I have to stay with _him-" _ he pointed towards Sasuke "- in one house? I don't think I'll survive that," Naruto finally stated, causing the other boy to nod in agreement.

"Me neither, I don't think I could live with that idiot," said Sasuke, smirking slightly as the young boy jumped up.

"Don't call me an idiot, bastard!" He yelled and pointed his finger at him accusingly. Kakashi merely sighed at the two fighting boys… and then that sigh turned into a soft chuckle- and then that soft chuckle turned into a mischievous grin.

"Would you guys please stop? You look like a _married couple," _he said the last two words rather clearly, so they could hear him well. Instantly, the room silenced and the two boys started to blush heavily as they both mumbled something incomprehensible (it sounded like 'crazy pervert', but alas, we can't be certain). "Besides that, you are going to have to live with each other for now- until everything is back to normal and we find a way to fix things. Tsunade-sama is currently going over the files of S-ranked criminals, so it shouldn't be too long before we can begin our hunt," he continued. Sasuke looked interested now.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you think that-" he was cut off in the middle of his sentence.

"Yes, your brother might have something to do with it…" he said, nodding. "But it's not certain- it wouldn't surprise me though." Sasuke's look changed immediately… he looked excited about the prospect of actually going after his brother.

"Kakashi-sensei, will we train near your new house then?" Sakura asked hesitantly. She had been rather hopeful to also be invited to live in their house- mainly because of a certain black-haired boy- but to her dismay, she wasn't. Well, she could still visit him everyday- that was a plus.

"Yup, every morning, same time." Naruto grunted.

"You mean two hours _later _than the same time," Naruto said accusingly. The other two nodded. Kakashi merely scratched his head guiltily.

"Ah yes, but now you guys can make sure I'll be there on time!" He said cheerfully, noticing how the boys exchanged looks which clearly said 'we're going to give him hell' and chuckled softly.

"Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention something," the two boys glared at him. "You'll be sleeping in the same room."

--------

A/N: Well, there it is! I hope you've enjoyed Noodles Basket and hit the little review button on your way out, please! Gawd, we sound like authors in desperate need for reviews. Because we are


End file.
